A Crazy Mad Wonderful Idea
by loviingFG
Summary: Alternate ending. Alice has to make a decision... stay in that wonderful world or leave...But what about her feelings for the man with the electrifying green eyes? Will she be able to tell him everything? What will she do? Will she stay in Underland? Read to find out! Traduction of "Una Maravillosa Idea".


Hey everyone! So this is what i really would've liked to happen at the end of the movie. I hope you like it.

* * *

Alice POV

The battle with the Jabberwocky was over ... I won ... I did it... and i was alive.

I never thought I could do it... I was so scared ... i was so afraid of dying and defraud all ... but fortunately that did not happen, I won the battle ... i don't know how but I did it. I killed the beast and and freed this world from the bloody big head ... Now everyone will live in peace now that the era of the Red Queen was over and the White Queen had her crown back.

When the battle ended everyone celebrated my triumph and the White Queen banished Iracebeth and Stayne to the outlands so they won't disturb again.

Once those two were gone we were all happy, everyone started cheering and then the Hatter did his Futterwacken dance. I had fun watching him dance and I felt very pleased to see everyone so happy but especially to see my Hatter happy... Wait! Did I say MY Hatter? Why did i...? Was i feeling things for him?... no, it couldn't be ... the Hatter was my friend, my best friend ... I could not be in love with him ... but if i saw him only as a friend i shouldn't have thought he was mine... but i was right ... yeah, I was feeling things for him ... and actually i started to realize it ever since that moment we both had in the red castle when he was making the hats.

I've never felt this way before and i didn't really want to feel like this, not at that time ... in fact i didn't even know if he felt the same way for me and I really thought he most likely didn't... but i couldn't help it, I could not help but feel this for him. i mean like everything he did for me this time in Underland was really too much ... He was the only one who understood me, trusted me and believed in me when no one else did, he protected me, cared for me, accompanied me in the good and bad times ... he risked his life for me twice! ... I'm alive because of him... and also he helped me in the battle.

No one had ever done such things for me and for that I will be eternally grateful. He really is the best friend I ever had ... my only true friend ... and he has won my love. He is also cute, sweet, cuddly, handsome, charming, kind, loving, protective etc... he has thousands of qualities.

How could i not love him? ... His madness didn't make him uglier or worse than others, in fact it made him even more interesting because as my father said all the best people are mad and really the Hatter is the best.

But then as i was saying I loved to see him happy because most of the time and almost always he is depressed and had his fits of madness, but now that everything was okay and everything was back to normal he and all my underlanian friends could be live happily and peacefully... this made me feel amazing... and actually that was the first time I was proud of myself.

So when Hatter finished his crazy dance we all laughed and applaud; I watched him delighted and the Queen looked at him with tenderness. After that she went to where the severed head of the Jabberwocky was, she kneeled in front of it, then pulled a small vial of her dress and put on it some of the purple blood dripping from it's head, then she went over to me.

"The blood of the Jabberwocky ... You have our everlasting gratitude and for your efforts on our behalf ..." She said and handed me the vial. I took it and observed it for a few seconds... Was i really going to drink that?! i asked to myself in silence a little disgusted.

"Will this take me home?" - I asked curiously.

"If that is what you choose" She said, then stroked my cheek with her hand and looked at me a little sadly; I smiled at her but now at that time in the inside was beginning to sadden too and confusing. Now at that moment i didn't know what to do.

Then the Queen went over to where the others were and whose also looked at me a little sadly and were waiting for me to make my decision but then i realized that the Hatter wasn't there with them and i wondered where he had gone. If I left how i was going to leave without saying goodbye to him? But i really didn't know what to do ... it was one of the hardest decisions I had to make in all my life.

So then I started to think and analyze what i was going to do. If i left i might not see my friends again and in my world it would be all the same as always .. boring, monotonous and depressing life... trapped in a place where I do not fit with people that don't understand me and neither i understand them... and if i stayed here i would live happily here with all my friends and my Hatter, my life would not be depressing or boring and i would be in the place where I feel the most better and accepted, i would do crazy things without anyone banning me or judging me, i would have many mad tea parties with my Hatter ... But then i thought i still had questions to answer and things to do in my world before I left ... but ... if I left maybe he would never know how I feel about him if not tell him because i felt i really would not have the courage to tell him... and also i thought that if i left he would maybe get depressed again because all this time my Hatter was waiting for me and everyone has told me that if i'm not here with him he's not right... i wondered what did they mean by that... Also i thought that if I told him and then i leave it would be worse and actually I would miss him so much and now more because i was in love with him.

Truly i was super confused and i even wanted to mourn.

Then suddenly i was about to make like a big mistake ... I was gonna drink that when suddenly i I heard footsteps behind me and a soft voice that said:

"You could stay..."

I turned quickly and there was my Hatter. He was there standing in front of me and was looking at me with those beautiful and big green eyes that drive me crazy ... with that innocent and captivating look characteristic of him.

He asked me to stay and he did it in the most sweet and charming way. Then I regretted what i was gonna do.

"What an idea ... A crazy, mad and wonderful idea!" I said with a big smile and enthusiasm and he smiled too.

Now at that moment i really needed to think what to do, so i began thinking. I had to make a decision now... I had to give an answer to my Hatter ...

After a moment of thinking hard I chose what would be the best for me and also thought i obviously couldn't say no to him... i couldn't break his heart ... and the way he asked me and looked at me made me think tht maybe he felt something more for me ... but i was not sure... there was only one way to find out.

So suddenly i smiled like Cheshire and said with happiness ...

"Of course, Hatter... of course i'll stay!"

He couldn't believe my answer, he was as shocked and very surprised but then i watched as his eyes lit up and his expresion changed.

"Really Alice?... are you really staying?!" He asked in surprise with his innocent puppy look and his smile started to form.

"Of course!" I said with a smile and then i thought now it was the time to tell him everything, it was now or never.

So i steeled myself and let the words slip out of my mouth but i was so afraid for how he would react and what he would think that's what i feared the most and i had to be prepared for whatever that could happen after this.

"I'll stay because... because I love you, Hatter ..." I finally said it, with my voice shaking a little but i said it ... it couldn't be.

After he heard this i was completely motionless and speechless; he was looking at me with super wide eyesn and didn't say anything for like 20 seconds that seemed like hours to me and meanwhile I felt I was dying of nerves and was so embarrased for the look on everyone's faces. Until suddenly his smile completely appeared and even larger than that of Chess along with his crazy laughter and all of a sudden he hugged me super tight, lifted me off the ground and gave me a lap while he laughed and cried with happiness. I was totally surprised by his reaction but what came after that i simply could not believe it... He kissed me.

It couldn't be... was i really kissing with the hatter? I felt like I was dying ... but dying of happiness. I wondered what did that mean... So if he kissed me did that mean that he felt the same way for me? ...no it simply couldn't be!

So now i really thought this had to be a dream, a wonderful dream that couldn't be real.

So i kissed him back in ecstasy. I felt like i was floating in the clouds and I totally melted. It was a very beautiful feeling and a totally fantastic moment. It was my first formal kiss and it was the best feeling cause it was with the man i really loved and not with someone who i didn't care for or with someone that i didn't love.

The kiss lasted a long time and everybody looked totally shocked. He was the first to break the kiss and and after that he looked into my eyes and told me the best thing I could have heard and what I wished to hear ...

"You don't know how happy you've made me... I love you too Alice... i love you so much"

When he told me that I literally started to mourn of joy and then i started jumping around like a little girl and then happily jumped into his arms.

Happiness overwhelmed me, seriously i couldn't be happier... i couldn't believe he felt the same about me.

It really was the best thing ever. I love him so much and he loves me so.

I was completely sure that apart from that moment my life would change completel and that i would finally be happy ... and so it did, now I am the happiest woman in the world and my life is perfect cause I am with the man I love and the in the place where i belong.

The end.

* * *

So what did you think? :) leave your reviews. thanks for reading.


End file.
